Gene information such as the gene structure or gene sequence of the human varies between individuals. The attention is currently focused on Taylor-made Medical Technology which allocates care appropriately for individuals according to their differences. The gene information is composed of the base sequence of DNA (i.e. deoxyribonucleic acid). The base sequence of DNA varies between individuals. For example, there generally exists SNP (single nucleotide polymorphisms) in which variations occur at a rate of one in every 1000 bases. The possibility of coming down with some illnesses, and also the effect of the drug medicines are different depending on a SNP type. Accordingly, on the basis of the result of the SNP examination, it is possible to effectively allocate care by determining a type of the drug medicines and/or an amount thereof. To be more precise as to the SNP examination, a SNP type is identified by obtaining a sample such as human blood or human cell to isolate DNA thereof, followed by analyzing a genome sequence of the gene parts necessary for the remedy.
In order to analyze the gene structure or gene sequence and the like, various sorts of small analyte treating devices (e.g. devices used as the reactor) have been developed so far (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2001-281233 (paragraphs 0027 and 0028 as well as FIG. 1), Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2002-159285 (paragraphs 0015 to 0017 and FIG. 1), Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2002-204945 (paragraph 0040 and FIG. 1), Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2003-279537 (paragraph 0016 and FIG. 1), and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 9-502795 (lower section of page 4 and FIG. 2), for example).
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional housing for use in a small device for treating an analyte. As shown in FIG. 7, the housing 3, which is generally in a slab shape or a flat-plate shape, is composed of a body 11 and a lid member 12. The body 11 is provided with a plurality of parallel channels 20 (e.g. two channels in the case of the body shown in FIG. 7). The lid member 12 is provided with small pores 13 arranged at such a position that they face both ends of each channel 20. Not a sample containing analyte(s), but also a reagent is charged into the channel 20 through one of the small pores 13. Subsequently, the analyte(s) are moved along the channel 20 while reacting with the reagent. Finally, the analyte(s) are recovered or collected from the other small pore 13 after the reaction is completed. Incidentally, a housing in another form is also available wherein a plurality of the above-mentioned housings are stacked to each other.
FIG. 8 illustrates further another housing in another form. A body 11 of a housing 3 is provided with a comb-like channel. That is to say, there is provided a main channel 1, and a plurality of sub-channels 2 that diverge from the main channel 1. As for a lid member 12 of the housing 3, as shown in FIG. 8, there is provided small pores 13 arranged at such a position that they face both ends of the main channel 1 and one end of each sub-channel 2. In treating the analyte(s), a reagent is charged into each sub-channel 2 through the small pore 13 facing one end of each sub-channel 2. This means that it is possible to house different kinds of reagents in the respective sub-channels 2. Consequently, a sample containing analyte(s) is charged into the sub-channel 2 through the small pore 13 facing one end of the main channel 1. After that, the analyte(s) are moved successively through respective sub-channels 2 via the main channel 1, so that the analyte(s) are successively reacted with different kinds of reagents. In the movement of the analyte(s), it is also possible to carry out a washing process and the like.
As a means for moving the analyte(s) along the channel of the housing, a combination of magnetic beads having affinity for the analyte(s) and electromagnet is employed. Hereinafter, this will be described by taking the housing 3 shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 as an example. First, as shown in FIG. 9, an electromagnet 21 is arranged at the outer side of the housing 3, and also a lot of magnetic beads (not shown) having affinity for analyte(s) are charged into the sub-channel 2 of the housing 3. Eventually, this causes the analyte(s) to bind to the magnetic beads. Subsequently, the electromagnet 21 is moved along the sub-channel 2 (or main channel 1) under such a condition that the magnetic beads are allowed to be attracted by the magnetic force of the moving electromagnet 21.